The present application relates generally to a deployable scanning module and in particular to medical devices for deploying the scanning module within the anatomy.
U.S. Published Application 2005/0020926 discloses a scanned beam imager that may be used in applications in which cameras have been used in the past. In particular it can be used in medical devices such as video endoscopes, laparoscopes, etc.
The scanned beam imager disclosed has an illuminator that creates a first beam of light and a scanner that deflects the first beam of light across a field-of-view (FOV). The scanned beam of light sequentially illuminates spots in the FOV corresponding to various beam positions. While the beam illuminates the spots, the illuminating light beam is reflected, absorbed, scattered, refracted, or otherwise affected by the object or material in the FOV to produce scattered light energy. A portion of the scattered light energy travels to detectors that receive the light and produce electrical signals corresponding to the amount of light energy received, which is then converted to separate electrical signals. The electrical signals pass to a controller that builds up a digital image and transmits it for further processing, decoding, archiving, printing, display, or other treatment or use.
Such scanned beam imagers are a useful tool for imaging. However, the scanned beam imager may be adapted for more than just imaging. The “scanned beam imager” may be used to generate a diagnosis beam, treatment beam, or an aiming beam of radiation. The “scanned beam imager” may be made on a smaller scale than typical cameras, which will reduce the size of the incision or opening necessary to introduce the “scanned beam imager” into the anatomy. The “scanned beam imager” may be deployable itself or be incorporated into a medical instrument to reduce the number of instruments to be introduced into the body.